


Hold still

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Javi feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Brian finds Javi asleep and he watches. Because he loves to see Javi. His body pulling him like a magnet...
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Brian Orser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hold still

**Author's Note:**

> It was suppossed to be Javi (ehm Javi's body) worship drabble... To absolutely noone's surprise it's Javi feels 24/7 fic, as usual ;)

He just quickly went to the cottage for some ice for their drinks and when he’s returned to their spot at the lake, he’s found Javi sleeping on the grass lying on the blanket they brought with them.

Brian can’t help it, he stops in his tracks and just watches. Watches Javi, his _boyfriend_. Javi lying on his back, shirtless, wearing just his yellow shorts, his feet lightly covered with sand and smallest stones from the bottom of the lake where he was swimming just minutes ago.

Wind gently rocking leaves of the trees on the bank, shadows of the leaves dancing on Javi's tanned skin. The sun comes out from behind a cloud and Javi briefly scrunches his nose and presses his eyes together more tightly. His eyelashes flutter; small droplets of water still caught between them.

Brian tracks the droplets with his eyes, on Javi's face and body, along Javi's clearly defined jawline, down his strong neck. A simple necklace around it. Brian touches his own necklace hanging around his neck under the t-shirt. Brian wasn’t too much into necklaces, but on a beach in Málaga, Javi impulsively bought two of them. In one of those small shops you can hardly turn around with your backpack on. It wasn’t two matching necklaces, just a bit similar ones and from the same place, making it more of an internal connection between them than pointing something out for the whole world to see.

He continues to track the droplets of water on Javi’s body. Down on his chest... Brian gulps and looks at Javi's muscular arms, too, a ladybug sitting on his forearm. Brian, almost subconsciously, moves his hand, perhaps wanting to remove the ladybug or just to touch Javi, but then he lets his hand fall again and just watches Javi a moment longer.

Here, peacefully sleeping, he looks so much smaller. On the ice he always looked quite big, _skating big_ they say, portraying Spanish heroes and playful and confident characters with personal charm in spades.

Javi slightly turns again so that he is lying almost prone and his shorts have rolled down a bit exposing Javi’s _back_ even further where firm muscles begin. " _Ass of an angel_ ", Brian blushes, but that was what he in fact read in an article on the internet. During Olympics. He blushed even more back then because though he had always been keeping an eye on his students’ media presence, he certainly wasn’t prepared for this level of swooning, besides, they were only coach and student at the Olympics. Though now, _now_ he could appreciate the qualities of the _ass of an angel_.

Brian pries his eyes off this body part, Javi rolls back on his back after a while again and Brian continues his silent travel over Javi’s body. And again, he stops himself because he wants to reach with his hand again and touch Javi, this time his knee. The left knee that has been bothering him a bit lately and Brian has gotten used to lightly message it occasionally. But instead he just keeps watching as Javi is sleeping.

Brian loves seeing Javi asleep. Not only because he can marvel at his body and calmly think about their relationship but also because Brian knows that sleep hasn't always come easily for Javi and is glad it’s getting better. Javi didn’t talk about it much during his competitive career, but of course, as a careful coach who knows his students inside out, Brian noticed Javi packing sleeping pills when going to competitions, noticed that Javi’s late arrivals to training matched with the appearance of tired, raccoon eyes… Brian shakes his head, it is in the past anyway. It is better now. And he can’t help but smile because the best thing is Javi claims he sleeps better _thanks to him_ , Brian. That falling asleep in a comforting embrace and listening to soothing words is the best.

Brian can’t resist, Javi’s face is pulling him like a magnet and Brian gladly lets himself being pulled. The droplets of water are still on Javi’s long eyelashes. Almost shining like small diamonds. And the curls just centimetres away. Brian promises himself he will never ever persuade Javi to cut those curls as he did seven years ago for his Satan takes a holiday and Peter Gunn programs. Now he loves to card through the curls when they are sitting in the garden on a swing seat and Javi leans his head on Brian’s shoulder.

One of the ice cubes in the glass falls and Brian comes back to reality. For how long has he been here, standing, almost dreaming with open eyes? He prides himself on being a rationale reasonable man but sometimes Javi makes him do crazy things and Brian doesn’t even mind, if he’s completely honest with himself. Crazy things like this whole dating and relationship idea – and so far, it’s been a great journey.

He carefully adds the ice cubes to their drinks on the tray. The clinking wakes Javi up. Javi is squinting at the sun, still not fully awake but he’s already smiling and greeting him “Buenos dias”.

The sweet smile that is so natural and honest and that forms smile lines around Javi’s eyes, this was the only thing Brian couldn’t admire when Javi was asleep. And so again, Brian just stands there and looks at Javi as if trying to memorize every feature on his face. He can’t do this undisturbed as he did only a few minutes ago though.

“What?” Javi laughs. Brian blushes. He loves Javi so much and doesn’t have a problem saying this aloud to him, but admitting just how much he likes Javi’s body seems too much. Javi probably knows, though, and doesn’t say anything. Just smiles even more sweetly. Some things need more time.

“Let’s drink before the ice melts altogether,” Javi suggest, Brian breathes a sigh of relief, smiles a bit sheepishly and takes a glass from the tray.

**Author's Note:**

> Cough, ehm, the article indeed exists. But you can find it yourself, right? :D If you want to...
> 
> I have many ships (Alexier, Sergier, Shovier, Chanandez) but why I chose Brian/Javi or what inspired me for this setting is this post on Javi's instagram for Canada Day with photos taken in Muskoka: https://www.instagram.com/p/CCG7htoqI3l/  
> Among the comments, you can find Brian's: "I recognize this place!!!" onto which Javi replies: "hahahaha bet you do 😊👏🏻❤️"


End file.
